A dying Heart of darkness
by UltimateNentendiofan
Summary: Kari's soul is trapped by the darkness and everyone try's to save her but with Yolei as the blame kari saves her, Ken's head is in the sky after the Sam meet. Kari must be brought back! All the digidestined work together to save her but can they?
1. If only I was there

I own nothing and just so you know Im a huge Kari fan! I LOVE MATT!

kari: wait I'm alive!

Davis: shush you will give up the ending!

yolei stared at the sky it was dark she patted an egg... She watched the clouds pass until she saw a face in the sky the one who saved her life she was depressed. Yolei had killed Kari but she knew of a way to save her. Was Kari actually dead? Every now and then a girl who looked a whole lot like kari would come in her bed room and tell yolei something about how she could bring back a soul. Knowing kari would do anything for yolei even give up her life. So for my first chapter I will tell you exactly what happened..

Yolei was walking to her locker and grabbing her Language arts binder when Kari walked by.

"Yolei we have something to show you meet us in the technology lab ASAP!" Said Kari as she scurried away from yolei. Yolei was walking to the Technology lab knowing that this had to be an emergency if kari used ASAP instead of the issue. So when yolei got there she opened the door to see Davis freaking out Tk crying Cody yelling and Ken slapping everyone along with kari standing still.

"Digidestined whats wrong?" Asked yolei.

"Oh finally your here! There seems to be a violent digimon at the beach we need to defeat him but KEN thinks we should defeat him without us just our digimon" Screeched Cody.

"What! I'm sorry Im afraid of water" grumbled ken.

"just go in" yelled Davis as he pulled his digivice up and they all went to the digiworld.

"YOUR DEAD DAISUKE!" Yelled Ken as they fell in the digiworld. Kari stood up and brushed off her pants and helped her boyfriend Tk up.

"Thanks kari" said Tk as patamon lifted on his hat. Suddenly Ken was chasing Davis as they ran so fast that every stick was crushed by the two boys running. Until Davis tripped and was being beat up by ken.

"Ken!" Yelled yolei as she toppled ken over Davis and had a ton of kisses coming his way. Wormomon took off out of Kens pocket.

"Is there something we should know about you two?" Asked Cody. Ken and Yolei's faces turned red of embarrasassment. Suddenly a scream of pain squealed from the woods.

"Saved by the scream" said Ken.

"Shut up girl stealer didn't you here that scream!" Yelled Davis as the boys took off. All of the digidestined ran as fast as they could. Suddenly a large digimon appeared but what.

"SAM!" Yelled Ken. A boy who looked like Ken was huge and seemed to be wearing mymotisms clothes.

"TAI!" Yelled kari as she comforted her hurt brother. Kari brushed off the sand on his cut.

"Kari?" Said Tai as he sat up.

"Tai who and what happened?" Asked kari.

"This shadow was following me when it turned to be two souls...that morphed in to that!" Said tai out of breath. Kari looked up and light sprayed down on her.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!" Yelled gatomon as she turned in to angewomon followed by patamon and agumon.

"Nova blast!" Yelled greymon.

"celestial arrow" screamed Angewoman.

"Hand a fate hunnggg!" yelled amgemon.

"You silly digidestined I will die and kill one of you!" Yelled the soul creature. Suddenly rubble fell in front of yolei but luckily hawkmon pushed it. Than a large blast came out to the digidestined until Kari's light directed the other way. Ken tried shouting to the soul of his older brother.

"SAM IT'S ME KEN YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!" Ken screeched louder but Sam's soul was locked on destruction.

"DIE BOYS!" Yelled the soul. Suddenly a dark soul was absorbed by the soul creature.

"Gah! KEN" yelled Sam as a soul came out and stood. Then a the real bad guy came out.

"Hello me who will be dead!" Yelled the digimon emperor.

"Ken, before I go I will explain everything... I'm sorry about the past Ken... I should've been more mature and its not your fault I died in fact it was because I went out with some friends and well when I was coming home a man was drunk and you know the rest nothing was your fault Ken in fact Im proud of you! When you became the digimon emperor I was hurt and the light of your soul darkened... Creating two of you ken... The monster you saw, that was me... I was mad ken jealous of you... You were chosen and I was normal old Sam. So that monster I was my depression it took over my soul I'm sorry ken... You took over yourself and thats why your standing up there you are facing your darkside Ken...Ken I might be dead but, your not you are alive and fight for me! Ken this might sound like a lot now but I could feel your sorrow I'm connected to you, You have friends keep them if not for yourself than for me Ken. This seems long but this is all I can tell you but, Ken before I go back to the soul inc.(whatever you want it to be I didn't want to be offensive) I can still tell you things and before you cry ken I want you to know that if you have to bring back one not to bring back me... Not me the girl who will need it. I know this is hard Ken but, you must!My heart is encrusted in darkness, Ken you are the bearer of kindness live to fufill it. I love you ken Im sorry I Must go.." Said Sam as he dissapeared.

"SAM!" Yelled Ken as he started to cry. The tears were black from the darkness.

"agh cha" yelled Kens darkside as a ton of rubble fell on yolei.

"YOLEI" yelled Ken but then kari ignited herself to replace yolei.

Kari dissapeared.


	2. Flying out of light

Yet again I own nothing and I just got married to KEN(JK) however don't be discouraged because this ending is better than you think!

Davis: Kari don't say anything

Yolei: WAH I don't want to be sick

Ken: Uh why did Sam leave me

Sam: Save the girl

Kari: Davis... Shut up

Tk:KARI!

Kari: This one stinks Davis why did you fart?

Davis: WHAT?!

Kari: Well...

Davis: well at least Im not dead

Kari: Im not dead

Davis: You almost were

Kari: your right when I had pneumonia.

Davis: ugh

Yolei awoke in her room all of the digidestined but Kari were there.

"Huh?" Asked Yolei.

"Hi honey are you alright?" Asked Ken.

"Um whats going on what happened" asked yolei.

"You were hurt and got sick you were out for two weeks..." Said ken.

"Where is Kari?" Asked yolei.

"She saved you" whispered Tk as a tear flipped on the floor.

"She's dead ?" Asked yolei. As a tear formed in her eye.

"No she disappeared" whispered Cody. Yolei starting coughing.

"It's my fault" cried yolei as tears fled down her face.

"No it's not" said a voice. They all turned around to see the dark soul of Kari.

"Goodbye friends I wish the best to all but, my light is somewhere else right now I play dark, Im using the last of my dark light then Im done here but, You will see Kari again... But that is your option" said the dark soul of Kari.

"Will I see Kari's light?" Asked yolei.

"She might be in here..." Said Kari's dark side handing a digi egg to Davis.

"Kari's in there?!" screamed Tk.

"I don't know..." Said the dark soul.

"Will I see Sam again" asked Ken.

"That is your choice ken..." Said the dark soul.

"What does that mean?" Asked Tk.

"If you bring Kari back."said The Dark soul.

"I must go..." Said the dark soul as she was sucked up and absorbed into the sky. By now everyone was crying. Davis handed the egg to Yolei. Then the water works stopped and Mrs. Inoue came in.

"Hi kids" she said as she stuck a thermometer in yoleis mouth as yolei tucked the egg in the had an unimpressed look as she layed back. Then her Mom took it out.

"102" sighed the mother. The digidestined figured they should leave so they left.

Ken kept thinking about his older brother Sam... Why do I have to save someone else instead of him though was bad now that her girlfriend was hurt and sick in bed and Kari was missing along with his dead brother he wanted to cry but he was to strong all he wanted was for everything to be back to normal... Then a yelp came from ken as he cried and passed out.

"KEN" yelled Tk as he knocked on Soras apartment.

"Hello" said sora.

"Hi sora can you help us out?" Asked Cody.

"With what" asked sora.

"Ken" said Cody. Sora looked over to see ken passed out. Sora nodded and put him on the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. Sora waited next to ken and eventually got bored.

"So where is Kari" asked sora.

"She might be dead or missing" said Cody.

"Does Tai know?" Asked Sora filled with concern.

"He saw it happen" said cody. Suddenly Ken awoke.

"Are you ok Ken" asked Davis.

"Yeah" Said Ken as he sat up he looked completely zoned.

"So where is yolei?" Asked Sora.

"She is hurt and sick in bed" said Davis.

"So she's shurt?" Asked Sora.

"I guess?" Said Cody.

" were going to the digital world do you want to come with us?" Asked Tk.

"Yeah do you mind if biyomon comes?" Asked sora.

"We'll need her!" Said cody. Sora revealed the computer to the boys as Davis put his digivice in front of the computer.

" Digi port open!" Yelled Davis as they all traveled to the digital world. The digital world looked wrecked digi eggs were every where server was poisoned, and Machinedramons city had been rebuilt in to a theme park. A boy with purple glasses a hot spiky hairdo and black clothing along with a purple digivolved digivice.

"Ken? Is that you?" Asked sora.

"Sort of" said ken. As all of the digidestined watched kens soul destroy everything. Ken started to back out as he started to feel out of control and the dark copy destroyed everything ken fell down as his hands on his head. Suddenly ken thought he was fighting and punching everything ken did the emperor did. Ken had lost control his body was glowing dark, He was being absorbed.

"KEN LISTEN ITS ME! SAM!" Yelled Sam to ken. Ken was able to look.

"Ken if you can hear me follow my voice..." Said Sam as ken followed the light as the empowered clone followed as the light started flowing back in to ken.

"KEN! Your sorrow fills your dark soul! Ken you are him! Don't let him take you!" Yelled Sam. Ken lifted up as Davis, Cody, Tk and sora surrounded him. He looked up and listened to his older brother.

"Ken you can't see me but, I remain in your heart! Listen to me I can guide you Ken just remember Kari is your number one priority at this moment in time! You need to take control of yourself ken and absorb him open your heart Ken!" Cried Sam as ken stood up with his strength remains and threw his arms to his sides and spiritually opened his heart. Suddenly Kens soul glowed and he absorbed his dark side and it turned purple. Ken fell to his knees and kept himself up.

"Im not even going to ask what happened" said sora.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tk as he helped Ken to his feet.

"Yeah just some déjà vu that's all" said ken As he brushed himself off. Sora looked up to see a trapped soul.

"GUYS IT'S KARI" Yelled sora. Everyone looked up to see a lighted figure it was kari. As soon as kari and them connected eyes Davis, Sora, Tk and Cody were transported out of the digiworld. Kari watched it happen.

"I need to connect to yolei!" Said Kari as she connected herself in to the old drive of yolei's computer. There Yolei was waiting for an answer as she prayed and shook and sweated.

Yolei: Im shurt in bed!

Kari: Come on Ultimatenintendiofan why do I always have to have some dramatic scene.

Sora: I feel kind of shurt from listening to this conversation!

Tai: What does shurt even mean!

Yolei: Idk

Kari: umm

Sora: sick and hurt

Tai:so yolei's shurt?

Yolei: duh

Tai: well you didn't know!

Yolei:...


	3. A first chance?

I own nothing! Ken is now my husband or so I wish...

Kari: Don't tell Davis but, I think Tk is super hot!

Davis: What?!

Tk: Really!?

Kari: Agh! Roll the story!

Yolei tossed and turned crazily until she opened her eyes. Her legs hurt but at least she wasn't dead. She sat up to see a glowing girl she had brown hair with a camera on her neck a pink top and pretty much everything Kari wore.

"Yolei" said the soul

"Kari?" Asked yolei.

"Im at the verge of death Yolei only you guys can save me!" Said Kari in distress.

"Wait aren't you dead?" Asked yolei.

"No Im simply half of myself but, Yolei although all you see is my soul Im still here just a little faded... When I saved you Yolei it took my strength and light to your body as I replaced myself with you... Son your life would live on unfortunately my life was taken but since I was gone I couldn't stop the virus that had affected your body that was result of my death... You can bring me back..." Said kari as her light beamed.

"Kari... I miss you and although I love Ken I love you as a friend... How can I bring you back Kari... I have never seen Tk in silence he barley speaks... Kari how can I bring you back?" Asked yolei as tears pored out of her already red face.

"Yolei... First off iyou need all of the digidestined... Don't say a thing about me, Gadumon the ruler of the death of the digital world. If you invite every digidestined here now ask them to wish to Gadumon anbout reviving a soul if they all say my name or wish for me I will come back... But if not the ones who don't will have to persevere to the dark and they will have to kill the dark spell Im put under... My body is in that digi egg that dark you saw was my guilt clone only you yolei can do this." Said Kari as she called for Gadumon. Yolei called everyone of the digidestined and luckily Mimi was visiting Japan at the time. Suddenly all the tired digidestined came in.

"This better be important yolei I never wanted a girl besides kari to see me in my sweats" said Davis.

"We'll it is meet Gadumon" said yolei as a slim digimon came out of the shadows.

"oh Davis don't be bashful Davis you kind of look hot in your sweats!" Said Mimi.

"Oh shut up Mimi" said Joe who was Mimi's boyfriend at the time.

"Shut up guys quiet down If there is someone you wish to bring back tell me through your mind" said Gadumon everyone wished for Kari but one soul didnt know.

Sam! If you can hear this Im empty my heart is pumping blood well Gadumon is giving me the wish I always wanted no matter how many times I wished for this it never came true! Sam this is for you Kari I'm sorry.

"Ken No!" Yelled Sam no matter how hard he tried his screams were not shook her head and comforted Sam.

"Sam although if he chooses you and both of us have to be dead and Ken will have to climb the mountain of Gadumon and enter the lair to kill the dark spell then so be it it's ok I can free your soul from this dread and misery..." said kari as a body started forming on Sam,

"Only you can stop this and bring me back Sam" said Kari as she faded into the darkness light crowded around him creating his 17 year old body a tear fell.

"Kari... Even if it takes my death you will be revived!" yelled Sam. Kari was barley remains.

"Sam my body is in the digi egg if you hatch it in light I can be revived" said Kari as she disappeared into lights dark or darks light.

"KARI!" Yelled Sam as he fell out of the sky into the inhoue apartment. Ken had already chosen Sam it was to late...

Kari: I thought I didn't die

Yolei: well I didn't think I was going to have a high fever for the rest of the story

Ken: READ THE SCRIPT

Davis: Kari why do you think Tk's hot?

Kari: Oh because he is so adorable and SEXY!

Yolei: pg please!

Sam : hey! There were already refrences to acohol!

Tk: when?

Sam: when the drunk driver ran me over

Kari: Well that's Not horrible

Tk: When will Matt make an appearance

Matt: yeah

Kari: Matt I thought you died!

Matt: I think your thinking of yourself

Kari: IM NOT DEAD!

Matt: um did you read the script?

Kari: uh

Tk: yeah baby baby give it to me girl I got a gift for you!

Kari: THATS ROBIN THICKES!

Davis: yeah Tk stop stealing theif

Kari: I like that song!

Davis: facepalms


	4. Crest catastrophe

I own nothing (this is going to be funnier!)

Sorry for a long wait but I got sick last week and well sidetracked plus so many ideas shot out at me so... I'm over most of my digimon fanfics I want to do kingdom hearts and vocaloid not to mention epic mickey (oswald you cutie) and Zelda but don't fret because I still have some digimon ideas like this one and hopes realm or relam which I'm currently writing and the Christmas special is digimon but, After this whole story and hopes realm come out I might not write digimon for a while... Until Christmas then you will get a Christmas special... Sorry for the wait but, I promise a ton of fics.. Also if you have a love idea for a story please feel free to send me a request! On comments Im starting to hate this story so... Without further ado dying heart of darkness Part 4!(I promise to finish this story)

Kari: Your a lousy typer ultimatenentendiofan

Tk: HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO UPDATE JEVES?

ultimatenendiofan: Sorry I got sick!

Yolei: Hey! I'm shurt and I was in action

Kari: Yolei! Shut up you will spread them germs!

Yolei: EXCUSE ME PRINCESS!

Tk:Her fever either went 9000 degrees or she is all better? I guess?

Ken: Guys were experiencing technical difficulties because Tai-

Tai: Guys I can't get off the toliet I can't stop pooping!

Yolei: TMI

Kari: Ew I'm shurt

Matt: sora see what you have done!

Sora: what a fad? Tai I told you not to eat your moms cooking

tai: well maybe if you went out with me-

Sora: YOU LITTLE NOTHING HOW DARE YOU JUDGE MY LOVE FOR MATT!

lets leave it at that!

Sam sat up his arms were gelatin because of how long his body was... He had anger at his brother kari gave up her light totally for him.. He looked at yolei who was shurt and back to his brother to many losses for him... I guess ken was astonished because kens eyes- made yolei fever completley flushed her cheeks and her fever did not shoot up his eyes... staring at me in confusion and back at everyone else...

"Thanks you guys I thought that everyone was going to wish for kari!" Cheered ken. Tk chewed his sleeve he got ready to speak.

"I did" whispered Tk grievingly his pale blue eyes formed a dark gray cyclone- one of hope- hope disappeared as Tk's eyes were emotionless the blue barley stuck out hope has been lost.

"I did too" tai bowed his head in shame at himself being nervous for saying the truth it was nothing Tai's courage had been drown in depression...

"Kari has been a good friend to all of us raise your hand if you wished her life" asked cody his sincerity barley glowed. Everyone raised there hand except Ken... Sam quietly raised his hand.

"YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" Yelled Tai as he picked up a chair and threw it at ken. Ken closed his eyes waiting for his fate... Death... Sam caught the chair and punched tai in the jaw, blood dropped from Tai's lip, Tai obviously was in protect-my-little-sister mode even though Kari was capable of caring for herself.

"Tai just because Ken was an idiot doesnt mean we should kill him there is one last way to save her" whispered Sam.

"Hey!" Yelled Ken.

"It's the truth" explained Sam as he glanced at Mimi and attempted to kiss her.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU PERV" said Mimi she was so agrivated.

"Your right sora's way hotter!" Said Sam as he attempted to kiss sora.

"You think imma leave my cutie pie boyfriend MATT for an ugly stalker like you? FROget it!" said sora angrily she missed kari therefore her love dissapeared.

"Ken see what you do? I lost friendship with- wait who is that smoking young lady?" Sam said abruptly.

"Paws off dude that's MY girl!" Said Ken as he kicked Sam.

"Oh ken so naive I love you, but now... I feel no love for anything!" Announced yolei who was still- shurt.

"Guys we lose our crest" said izzy everyone knew what happened our crests power had been removed from our souls the reason why izzy was stupid.

"Me got Math test tommorow not good this" said izzy who had currently the crest of stupidness.

"Kari is never going to be alive again because of you- Ken the outcast of the digidestined! You idiot!" Yelled Tk who lost all hope.

"TAI SPLIT HIS PANTS IN THE DIGIWORLD" admitted Joe he gasped all his secrets were spilling out of him.

"Thanks joe" said tai hopelessly he had no courage to stand up to anyone.

"Sora I never wanted you to know this but, YOUR UGLY" lied Mimi her sincereness was erased with huge lies... Sora had no love at all her heart was literally stone!

"TAI PEED HIS PANTS IN THE DIGITAL WORLD" Joe kept blurting out everything!

"TAI WAS THE WHOLE REASON KARI GOT SICK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD" Joe couldn't stop!

"Joe that's ENOUGH" stated tai.

"Me no how no speak no more!" Said izzy who was really saying I don't know how to speak anymore! Suddenly the scene stopped around ken.

"Ken... You see what you have done?"

" Hello?" Ken responded with curiosity letting more questions the more he spoke rather than answering.

"Just answer Ken"

"Yes" answered ken regretfully.

"It's Gadumon" gadumon turned around and met kens paled eyes...

" What do you want?" Asked ken who was not eager at all...

"Your friends and brother are losing their purpose and meaning in life slowly... You being the cause... Kari's death was out of your forgery ken... And you must bring her back!" Gadumon said.

"They have shock because of me?" Squeaked ken. Gadumon sighed in grief.

"Technically ken, yes you did" replied Gadumon. Ken looked at the ground picturing his parents " oh Sam your so smart oh Sam we want your autograph oh Sam we love you more than the other kid we gave birth too" Ken remembered it all he realized sam would have to pass once more... And Kari... Her fate was over she lives once more!

"How do I bring kari back?" Asked ken.

"Easy climb to the peak of death and hold Kari's digiegg in the storm" said gadumon who faded away.

"no wAit!" Ken yelped but wouldn't be heard!

"KEN WAKE UP" yelled yolei, kens eyes fluttered open to the sight of his friends- and the computer.

Sam:That's the last sentence? Seriously?

ken: gee I get a bigger roll than Sam!

Kari: I thought I made an appearance!

Tai: uhhhh MORE POOP

Kari: You know what this ain't funny I'm out of here

I will continue but I want at least 10 comments guests or not before updates!


End file.
